


Teaching Love

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Nico's students ask him about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Love

To be fair, everyone was surprised when Nico told them he wanted to train to be a primary school teacher. He had just shrugged and said, "I like kids. It's when they got older that they get annoying."  
  
Of course, Percy then made a joke about how _maybe that was why he got together with Leo, because Leo was immature_. No one pointed out that he was more immature than Leo half the time and just all burst out laughing when he left to go to the toilet.  
  
So Nico had trained hard so he could get the job he wanted, and of course Leo supported him the whole way. When he finally landed the job at a nearby school, Leo had swung him around as he congratulated him.  
  
"Are you married, Mr di Angelo?"  
  
Nico glanced over at the speaker, a girl who reminded him a lot of Hazel when it came to looks named Helen. "No, I'm not married. I'm engaged, though."  
  
This time, a boy called Tommy, who always wore his baseball cap back to front, spoke up. "Why aren't you married then?"  
  
Nico smiled sadly. "We're not allowed to, because we're both boys."  
  
There was a derisive snort from the back of the class, and inwardly Nico sighed. It didn't look like there was going to be much work done today. "That's silly!"  
  
There were agreements from all over the class, and one girl, the almost-always-quiet Freya, wondered aloud, "Why is it any different?"  
  
"Some people don't think boys should marry boys, or girls marry girls."  
  
One of the children who sat at the front of the class was Bret, and he seemed to realise that his teacher was getting sad with all the talk of how he couldn't get married. "So what's your boyfriend like, Mr di Angelo?"  
  
"Yeah, what's he like?"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Is he nice?"  
  
"Is he a teacher too?"  
  
Nico laughed quietly. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you about him. His name's Leo, and he's part Spanish and sometimes he babbles on in Spanish for half an hour before he realises that he's doing it and I don't understand half of what he says. He's really sweet, and always makes me laugh when I'm sad. He's not a teacher, a mechanic, and he often makes little robots when he doesn't have any big projects."  
  
His eyes grew distant as he continued to talk, students hanging on his every word. "I think he always looks perfect, even when he's just woken up and his hair's a mess and he didn't shower before bed so he's covered in oil and he doesn't care about what he looks like, just yawns and spreads the oil around his face.  
  
"And you should see him when he's in his workshop! Won't notice when I walk in, just absorbed in his project, whatever it may be, and sometimes he'll have the radio on and sing along badly and dance like a mad man. He can talk about stuff I don't understand for hours, or he'll use my soap instead of his and get it oily, or wear my clothes instead of his to work even though it's all two sizes too small, and..."  
  
He suddenly became aware that he was still talking and shut up, blush spreading across his face. He smiled sheepishly at his class. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much."  
  
"You must really really love him!" Helen decided and most of the class agreed with her, and though some were pretending to be sick, they didn't really seem disgusted by it.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered. "I really do."


End file.
